This invention relates to a baby carrier of the flexible type having means for attachment to the upper torso of an adult and means for carrying the baby.
Flexible baby carriers as heretofore known have comprised a multitude of special strapping or components, frequently with the baby first lodged and strapped into the carrier and then the carried attached to the adult. The problem with this approach is not only that it requires joggling of the baby while fitting the carrier to the adult, but also generally requires dismantling of the carrier apparatus from the adult before removing the baby for special care as frequently required. Other known flexible carriers have confusing harnesses for attachment to the adult, or straps which extend between the adult and the baby and tend to create discomfort, or a baby carrier portion of a design making it difficult to remove and insert the baby, or harness elements or straps which press against the baby and tend to create discomfort.